Mistletoe
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: At a Christmas party Dean and Cas have to go undercover as husbands . . . how good are they at playing the part? One-shot.


"Hey, Sammy, do you think that there'll be any hot chicks at this party? Or is it one of those lame old people Christmas parties?" Dean Winchester asked his brother, while sitting on the edge of his bed and tying the laces of his left dress shoe.

"Well, Sarah's going to be there, but I don't know who else," Sam responded.

"Sarah's not my type," Dean said frowning. That wasn't the answer that he had been hoping for.

"Why? Because she likes me? I don't think that's stopped you in the past," Sam said defensively, which earned him an eye roll from Dean. "Besides, the only person that you're allowed to hit on is Cas."

Dean stood up, wanting to punch that smug look right off of his brother's face. He managed to control his anger by balling his hands into fists.

"Why is it that _I_ have to be fake married to Cas?" Dean asked angrily.

"I'm standing right here, and I don't see what's so bad about that. I thought that you approved of acting like someone else in order to gain information," Cas frowned at Dean, clearly his feelings were hurt.

"You have to be fake married to Cas because he was standing weirdly close to you with his hand on your shoulder whispering the entire time that we were talking to her. She asked and I didn't have any better explanation," Sam responded, smug grin still in place. "Besides, you know you love Cas."

"Yeah the same way that I love you, as a brother," Dean grunted. "Not that I'm exactly feeling the love for you right now."

"Sure, as a brother..." Sam said sarcastically.

"Standing right here!" Cas said, louder this time.

"This parties going to suck, do I really even have to go? I don't want to go with Cas," Dean grumbled while pouting like a four year-old who couldn't get his way.

"Still standing right here!" Cas said even louder, while glaring at Dean. "What's even the difference in between walking around with me as friends and as imaginary husbands? Besides not getting to hit on drunk girls. Because you're supposed to be working on the case anyways."

"The only reason that you go to Christmas parties is so that you can sleep with the girls who had a few too many eggnogs and think that, hey because it's a Christmas party they get a free pass to sleep with whoever they want," Dean said. "And besides hitting on random drunken girls, now everyone's going to look at us as 'a couple'. It's gross. And I like being seen as that hot single guy." Dean's smirk returned as he raised an eyebrow happily.

"So you'd rather spend your night having strange girls throw up on you than standing with me?" Cas asked, he was clearly even more insulted. "Because who wants to hang out with the 'baby in a trenchcoat'?"

"Really? You're bringing that up again?" Dean asked. "God, you sure are over-sensitive. Don't get your fucking feathers in a knot."

"You think that it's bad having to be fake married to me? How do you think that I feel? People are going to think that I'm in a relationship with that drunken jackass," Cas retorted.

"Good, just keep acting like this and no one will have any troubles believing that you're a married couple," Sam said with a smirk.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean said, turning towards his brother. "Lets just get this over... Maybe it doesn't have to be so bad." He chugged the rest of the beer bottle that was sitting on the nightstand, then stomped out of the door.

He hadn't meant to act like such a jackass to Cas, but if he had admitted that he was excited to try and loosen the angel up during the party, Sam would just use that against him. But now he had an angry angel on his hands for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Cas and Sam exited the hotel room and walked over to the car.<p>

Sam went to open the passenger's door, but Dean locked the door just before he could. He rolled down the window a crack when he received a bitch-face from Sam.

"If I'm going to be married to Cas, then he gets shotgun," Dean said with a smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes, but moved to the back door.

Dean unlocked the car and the other two got in.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the party, Dean opened Cas's car door for him.<p>

Cas looked confused and Sam shot Dean a look that was meant to appear suspicious.

"Hey, we've got to be convincing if we want people to trust us enough to give us useful information," Dean responded sarcastically as he wrapped his arm around Cas's waist.

When they reached the front steps, Sam knocked and the door was opened by a grinning black-haired girl, Sarah.

"Hey you guys, come right inside," She invited them.

They took a few steps in before Sarah's grin turned into a smirk directed at Dean and Cas.

"What?" Dean asked.

She pointed towards the roof and replied, "Mistletoe."

Dean frowned, then turned towards Cas to see that he had a confused expression on his face. He probably didn't understand what the plant hanging from the ceiling meant.

Sam was smirking and giving him a look that said 'go on'.

Deep inside, Dean saw this as a good excuse to kiss Cas. Even if Sam taunted him later, then Dean technically couldn't be blamed.. he had just been playing the part. Dean really hoped that Cas understood why he had to do this..

Dean leaned forward and quickly pecked Cas on the lips, then pulled away to see the smug look on Sam's face.

He turned to look away only to find Cas's intense gaze was focused on him. He was having trouble pulling his eyes away now.

Sam snorted, then led Sarah away, leaving Dean to stand awkwardly next to Cas.

"Dean-" Cas began to say.

"I need a drink," Dean said and wandered off to go find the eggnog.

Once he finally located the bowl he poured some into a glass, then chugged it down. He was about to pour himself a refill, when Cas grabbed the cup out of his hand.

"We need to talk," Cas said in an overly serious tone, also known as his usual tone. Dean went to leave, so Cas grabbed his arm and leaned forward. "Now. In private."

Dean sighed, then followed Cas into the nearest room, which just so happened to be a bedroom.

"Can we get this over with quickly? Because-" Dean started to blabber.

"Dean, I'm pregnant," Cas said. Dean searched for any signs of humour or joking on the other man's face, but the harder he gazed, the more serious Cas appeared.

"You're what? Seriously? But you're a- ... And we never even- ..." Dean said in shock.

Cas sighed and shifted from foot to foot, "It's different for angels.. because our vessels can be both genders, we, uh... I guess have the parts for both. And we have a different way of reproducing. Because when we're in our natural form we don't necessarily... Look it doesn't matter, I'm just pregnant. Okay?"

Dean's facial expression gradually switched from a shocked and concerned look, into a cunning look combined with a smirk that showed that an idea had just struck Dean.

"What?" Cas asked, picking up on the change.

"I didn't even get to do the fun part of knocking you up," Dean said with a suggestive look.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the pair re-entered the party and walked their separate ways in attempt to blend into the rest of the crowd.<p>

"Dude, where have you been? I've been on my own trying to interview people. You're supposed to be helping," Sam said as he rushed towards his brother.

Dean poured himself another glass of eggnog and chugged it before responding, "I knocked Cas up."

"You had sex with Cas?" Sam said, his eyes practically bugging out of his head.

"Yeah, that too... but I knocked him up before that," Dean responded, pouring himself another drink.

"What?" Sam asked in shock.

"Dean," Cas said sheepishly as he walked over. "Now it's twins."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Merry Christmas everybody :D**


End file.
